I Tear My Heart Open, I Sew Myself Shut
by The Ultimate Hufflepuff
Summary: Alexis Leroy has been born into a strict pureblooded society. So what happens when she makes a decision and turns her entire life around? Can she ever find someone that really cares? Yeah, I already know that I suck at summaries. First fanfic. DM/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I Tear My Heart Open, I Sew Myself Shut

The Story of Alexis Leroy

By: The Ultimate Hufflepuff

**AN: This is my first fanfiction ever, guys! Please review with _helpful_ advice! No flames, please! I'm doing my best to not make Alexis a Mary-Sue! ;)**

Chapter 1.

"_Lexi_!" A six-year-old Samantha Leroy hissed as she shook her older sister, attempting to wake her up. Alexis responded with a muffled groan. "_Wake up_!" Sam's shakes became more insistent. "Maman said zat we can go outside! Eet's ten, sleepy 'ead!"

"_Ten_?" Alexis asked sleepily, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "Why would eet be _ten o' clock at night_?"

"I'm waking you up, _duh_." Sam giggled. "Now c'mon!" she tugged on Alexis's thin arm and toppled over when Alexis pulled herself away from her younger sister's grasp.

"Oh.. _pardon-moi_, seester. I need to change." Alexis pointed to her silk pajamas before she stripped them off and dressed in a simple blouse and skirt. She slipped her shoes on hastily before her sister dragged her away from her room to the gorgeous garden in the back of the Leroy manor.

"Sam! Sam! _Slow down_, madmoiselle!" Alexis panted as she tried to keep up with her sister's bubbling energy.

"Non!" Sam shook her head as she skipped along. "We need to get zere soon, before maman sees where we are going."

Alexis's smile faltered. "Where are we going?" she asked suspiciously, dark blue eyes boring into her sister's soft brown ones. Her sister flinched away from her seven-year-old sister's gaze.

"Somewhere... somewhere maman told us not to go!" Sam replied in a small, but slightly rebellious voice.

"Sam.. _no_." Alexis whispered, gaze shifting away from the bright garden into the dark forest beyond. Dread pooled in the pit of her stomach.

"Aw, Lexi, does zat mean zat you are _chicken_?" Sam taunted, a small little smirk playing on her lips.

Alexis looked infuriated. "What? _No_." she gave Sam an angry scowl. "Don't call me chicken."

"Chicken, chicken, _chicken_!" Sam taunted, placing her hands on her hips and sticking out her tongue.

Alexis flinched and stumbled away from her sister. She could just go to her mother and tell her that Sam was being a brat (as usual), or she could go into the probably harmless forest.

"...Fine," Alexis huffed after a short pause. "I'll go." she gulped down the bile in the back of her throat. She walked tentatively towards the edge of the forest, gazing up nervously at the bright full moon. She squinted at the darkness, trying (and failing) to decipher anything in the blackness.

She peeked behind her shoulder at an impatient Sam. "Faster!" her sister demanded. "See eef eet's safe."

Alexis gulped again before stepping inside the gloomy forest and being engulfed in black. There was a fresh burst of cold air pushing southward, beckoning her in like a predator beckoning its prey. She shivered, rubbing her arms and letting out shaky breaths as she walked deeper into the frightening area.

She had no idea about how far she had gone; it seemed like miles when it could have merely been feet. She stopped aruptly when she heard the _snap_ of twigs breaking.

Her heart stopped, hairs on the back of her neck rising as her brain screamed at her to _run away_.

But she couldn't move a muscle. She couldn't even blink. The fear that now gathered in the pit of her stomach kept her frozen in place.

She only broke into a run when she heard a howl.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she sprinted, leg muscles aching and tree branches scraping the sides of her face. Droplets of blood dripped down from these cuts and mixed with her tears.

She was almost to the edge. The light was up ahead...

It was too late. Her legs gave out, her lungs ached, and her screams mingled with the howls of the monster that had now pinned her down. Those screams heightened when the beast's fangs dug into her shoulder blade, and the razor-sharp claws scraped at every inch of skin that it could find.

Agony clouded her brain as her throat went dry and she spat up her own blood. The warmth of all of her blood that was split was everywhere, forming a small puddle in the otherwise green grass. "M-M-Maman..." she managed to croak as a last attempt before her entire being surrendered to the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Samantha stood outside of the forest, soft brown eyes gazing into the woods. "L-Lexi?" she whispered just as an earth-shattering scream broke out, along with a slow howl. Samantha backed away from the woods slowly, tears gathering in her eyes as more screams were heard. "No..."

Her short legs struggled to race up the sloped hill that led to their manor. "Mama! Papa!" she managed to stutter. When there was no reply, she gave her best scream. Both mother and father raced out, the mother with only a robe on, and the father in silk pajamas.

"What? What eez eet, Sam?"

Their gaze followed Sam's shaking finger pointing to the forest, where one last faint scream was heard.

"Samanza Leroy, what 'ave you done?" the mother Mary whispered as another howl pierced the night. "What 'ave you done to your seester?"

The little girl's gaze was innocent, tears budding in her eyes as she simply shook her head in response.

"She's dying," Pierre, the father, said at last. "Our seven-year-old eez dying."

Mary marched into the forest and gagged at the sight before her.

A giant wolf, large in height, was leaning over her fragile daughter's figure, dangerously close to her throat. Alexis had her eyes peacefully shut, blood dripping over her pale skin.

A scream ripped out of Mary's throat as the wolf leaned closer. In a desperate attempt, Mary held up her wand and yelled, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The wolf toppled over backwards, pink tongue lolling out of its red-covered snout before it became completely still. Mary walked forward slowly to survey her bloodied daughter, wand arm falling to her side. She lifted the other arm, the left, where a Dark Mark was branded on her skin. She lifted the hand to see if her beloved daughter had a pulse.

Several seconds. No pulse.

She didn't turn when she heard the eldest daughter, Autumn, approach softly, followed by Sam, Melissa, and Isabelle. All she focused on was the sliver of hope that her daughter was alive.

_Bump._

There it was. A relieved sigh caught in her chest as she pulled her daughter to her chest and carried her. She apparated to St. Mungo's, not caring about the stares. Only about the fact that Alexis could live.

"Will she live?" Mary breathed.

"Yes, there is no question about it," the healer whispered, slipping the last potion down the small girl's throat before standing. "We'll have to keep her here. You're lucky that she's strong." the healer made a motion to walk out of the room, but Mary caught her by the arm. "What.. what about ze _lycanzhropy_?" she winced as she said the word. The word that would change their normal, happy, _pureblooded_ life.

"Like I said, Mrs. Leroy, you're lucky that she didn't get killed. The wounds were too deep, she was already infected," the healer sighed.

"Zank you," Mary whispered. The healer patted her hand before moving out of the door. Mary broke out into sobs as soon as she was gone.

Everything that her own mother had taught her, about how Half-Breeds were all idiotic, and filthy, was proving to be completely and utterly _wrong_. Her baby would never, _ever_, be an idiot. She was rash, yes, but idiotic? No.

It just made her question everything else she had learned. It made her question the reason she had gotten the mark.

It was considered a privilege to become a lady Death Eater; Bellatrix being the only one actually out there and torturing muggles. Her mother only had daughters; no sons to join the dark force. But Madeleine Benoit wanted one child to join the forces and succeed. So who was better than the eldest, Mary?

Mary had been very proud to have the Mark engraved in her skin; she did everything for her mother. If her mother ordered; Mary would do it, no questions asked.

And the Mark? The Mark meant everything. Her missions meant everything. She did everything as she was obeyed.

The only thing she questioned was her mission in America. She, still being a new recruit, was sent there as a test. A test for loyalty to the ways of the Dark Lord.

She was sent to kill a blood traitor family over there in America. A family whose father was very powerful in the Wizarding World.

The killings of the father and mother were easy. One flash of green, and they were dead.

The four little girls there, however, was not so easy. She killed them, yes, but still lived with that guilt. She named her own daughters after those four girls... not that anyone knew, or even cared, of course.

She raised her head slowly when two burly men entered the room. "I'm sorry, Madame Leroy, but you have to be taken to Azkaban," one said gruffly as he cracked his knuckles.


End file.
